Ain't Nothing But A Family Thing
by notthatamanda
Summary: An arrangement, to make a dynasty to rival Kennedy. "Ain't nothing but a family thing," someone once said. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

_I'm new here. Hello. This woke me up this morning and wouldn't let me go. It wrote itself, really._

_I figure I needed to share it. I give it freely._

**Ain't Nothing But a Family Thing**

The arrangement made years ago, we have no choice. Making a dynasty to rival Kennedy, more power than anyone needs.

I see your face and I know. I know and you don't, your green eyes only as warm as the sun on a cold day. My plain brown ones could never hold them.

But I know. Scanning your face, almost overly sharp jaw, eyes slightly misaligned, and I know.

First sight. If you suspect, you never let on. I make sure you never suspect. This isn't mutual, it's business. "Ain't nothing but a family thing," someone once said.

* * *

><p>The news. We need an heir. We've compromised, living our separate lives together. Our families need proof. Proof that the arrangement is successful. The business model works.<p>

I imagine the child has your eyes. As green as a fir tree - the slight hint of blue up close.

I smile and pretend. You smile, but your eyes are hesitant. I know.

The stage is set. "I've never..." "It's okay. Just relax." Shaking nerves. You use your fingers and I've never felt like this before.

The determination on your face changes and I can't place it - tender? Sorry?

You slowly push in and it hurts. Tears, your thumbs wipe them away. You shush me gently, '"it won't hurt for long," and it doesn't.

* * *

><p>One night you stay. I wake up surrounded by warm, sleepy man. Your nose buried in my hair.<p>

You mumble, slightly slurred and deepened by sleep. But all I hear is my name.

I turn slowly in your arms, ignoring the nausea that is beginning to plague my days. I know. Soon you will as well.

I kiss your chest to wake you fully. "I have news." Your greens blink down at me. "It worked."

"What?" I grab your hand and place it low on my belly. It's still slightly flat, but not for long.

Wide greens and crashing lips. The taste is different. But not physically. Smiling greens meet misty browns and I know.

This child won't be the only thing that will be loved.

* * *

><p><em>This is my firstborn. Please be gentle. Thank you to Dooba, for helping me make this readable. She's smarter than me. Don't let her tell you otherwise.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. But you knew that already. These words here? They're mine. I give them to you freely to enjoy._

**Ain't Nothing But A Family Thing**

_The arrangement made years ago, we have no choice. Making a dynasty to rival Kennedy, more power than anyone needs._

I watch you. Nervous. Resigned. We both are. This is bigger than us. I catch your eye. A flicker of something. I don't know. Emotion has no place on this day. I can't show you how your brown eyes affect me. This is business. Right?

Those brown eyes search my face for something, lingering on my greens, my jaw. What is that? What do you see?

* * *

><p>You're hiding something. Clever girl. But, "this is business." You seem to use it as a mantra. A talisman.<p>

"Ain't' nothin' but a family thing." Anothing talisman of yours. Your eyes can only hide so much. Those expressions you think you hide. So familiar to me now.

An heir. This news works in my favor. Living separately together doesn't work for me anymore. Others can't hold me the way you seem to. With a smile.

The family wants this "arrangement" to succeed. But the "arrangement"... Fuck the arrangement. You need to know. I need you to know.

Sparkling brown eyes and light brown hair. The best of both of us. A sweet little girl, apple of her daddy's eye. I love this child already. This child, part you. Imaginary. But soon...

* * *

><p>You've never... I'm terrified and honored. "It's okay. Relax." You're trembling. I use my fingers and I've never seen anything more beautiful.<p>

My eyes meet yours. I see the nerves - determined but nervous just the same. I feel my face soften. I don't want to hurt you. Never.

I push in slowly. Slowly, I press through. I hurt you. I wipe away your tears, thumbs under your eyes, tender. "Shhh...it won't hurt for long." You relax and it's s everything. _Everything._

A shift. New focus. It's not about "you" anymore, not about "me." It's "us." Only us.

* * *

><p>I can't stay away anymore. Aching need for your arms around me, the smell of your shampoo is home.<p>

Almost conscious, I hear myself utter your name. A whisper.

I feel you shift. Your lips on my chest rouses me. I want that forever. Do you realize?

"I have news." I blink twice, questioning.

"It worked." Confusion. "What?" You grab my hand and move it low, low on your belly. And I realize.

I crash into your lips. I know you sense it. You taste it. You've given me everything. I know. Now you know.

_Everything._

_There's your EPOV. Be kind. I want to thank shelikesthesound for reading this over for me. Dooba for encouraging me to post this little thing in the first place. RTP4ME for being so excited. And my mom for thinking this is publishable. I wouldn't put this here if I didn't love and appreciate you all. ~Amanda._


End file.
